Moonlight
by Cloudyskiesahead
Summary: Nathan's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the feeling of her body being pressed against his, the feeling of her lips pressed against his bare flesh… It was intoxicating. No, she was intoxicating. Katherine Pierce was a drug. She was addicting, she gave him wild cravings. And the only thing that satisfied his cravings, was the touch of her skin. Katherine/OC
1. P R O L O G U E

**This plot and cover all belong to the amazing and talented DarellyLucero. I recommend checking out her books as she is a great writer!**

* * *

 _"_ _You have to kill somebody. Human blood. You take another person's life away from them then the curse is yours forever."_

 **Tyler Posey as Nathan Lockwood.**

Moving the covers so she could reveal her naked body, Katherine fluttered her lashes, her hand trailing lower as they headed down his faint treasure trail. He woke up when he realized where Katherine's hand was heading to. Tilting her head to the side, she pouted. "Play with me? I'm bored."

Despite the fact he wanted to make Katherine scream, again, he knew they had to stop. He liked her, hell, he may have even loved her. He couldn't be quite sure. But one thing he did know, was that whenever he was around the vixen, he'd get the same feeling he had once received around Chasity. The annoying butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach and tightened up his throat. Shaking his head, he stared at the beauty before him. "No. Tell me about you."

Clearly he caught her off guard as she pulled her hand away, surprised. "What?"

Nathan pulled the covers to conceal her body as he leaned on his elbows, making sure he too was covered. "Tell me about Katherine Pierce." He encouraged.

She hesitated. "She's a survivor."

Shaking his head, Nathan cut her off. "Nope. That doesn't count. Tell me something about you, something that nobody else knows."

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, she frowned. "This is stupid."

"But it's not, Kat. Tell me."

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out." He snorted at this and shook his head. "I've heard that before." He responded.

For a moment, she was quiet. It was almost as if she was having a mental war with herself. Twisting a curl around her finger, she frowned. Katherine Pierce did not get nervous. "I'm Bulgarian." She admitted.

His eyes lit up as he leant forward, generally interested. "Really?" He asked, a smile on his face. "I was raised there." She piped up, her voice softening at the memory.

Once again, he smiled, interested by the real Katherine. Not the stone cold killer Katherine. Enjoying the smile, she nodded. "And… My real name, it's Katerina. Katerina Petrova." She hesitantly admitted.

His eyes widened in surprise as he pushed a curl out of her eyes. "Katerina." He tested the words on his tongue.

"I like it. It's much nicer than Katherine."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Tell me something about you then." She challenged.

"I played lacrosse in high school."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "Really? I tell you that I'm Bulgarian and my real name, yet you tell me you played lacrosse."

He laughed at this, throwing his head back as a rare, faint smile curved on her lips. His laugh was a beautiful sound. "Fine. I was a nerd in high school." He finally admitted.

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny. Tell me something true."

"That is true." He insisted.

Once again, she shook her head. "No way."

"Yes way." He paused. "I had acne, braces, was the least athletic person to walk on this earth and I had no friends. I was painfully shy and an easy target for the bullies." Katherine, or Katerina's, brows raised in surprise. "I was known for my cooler older brother, Mason. Or my other, much older brother."

Cupping his jaw, she winked. "Puberty was good to you then."

He laughed. "Geez, thanks Kat." This time she didn't protest to the nickname.

She smirked. "Well, it was their losses and my gain." She purred, making him chuckle.

* * *

 **This was only a prologue. Sorry for any mistakes. If you guys want me to continue, please review.**


	2. O N E

**_Chasity played by Diane Guerrero_**

* * *

 _"_ _You have to kill somebody. Human blood. You take another person's life away from them, then the curse is yours forever."_

 **Tyler Posey as Nathan Lockwood.**

Katherine Pierce was renowned for the long string of broken hearts she left behind her. Elijah Mikaelson, Trevor, Noah, Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore, the list was endless. He knew what she was like, he knew she was a selfish, devious bloodsucker who cared for no one but herself. But who was he to judge her, he himself had blood on his hands. However, unlike Katherine, he wasn't able to fill an entire dam with the blood of his victims.

Although Katherine was a woman with many guards around her cold heart, Nathan did know one personal thing about her. She desired freedom. Truth be told, Nathan wasn't too sure what exactly was keeping her from being free, Katherine had never really told him. And when he did ask, she would just claim 'an old enemy kept her from being free'. However, this was a rarity, usually she'd brush the question off by playing with the collar of his jacket and asking him when had he gotten so cute.

Upon meeting the curly haired vixen, Nathan instantly understood how men were able to fall to her feet. With an oval face, a fine bone structure, almond-shaped, deep brown eyes, thick dark lashes and a wealth of brown curly hair, Katherine was the most beautiful woman Nathan had ever seen.

The brunette often wore dark super-skinny jeans that showed off her fit figure, along with a fitted tank top. She would always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. One thing he had noticed about Katherine was the ridiculously priced shoes on her feet. The doppelgänger was never seen without her black, high heeled, open toed boots that most girls wouldn't be able to walk in. Nathan had always wondered how they didn't her hurt her feet, vampire or not. He had also noticed the amount of jewelry she would wear; the seductress would always wear her lapis lazuli daylight bracelet along with chain bracelets in either silver or gold. Although she never wore necklaces or rings, just bracelets.

"Thinking about me naked?" A sultry voice purred from beside him.

Glancing at the vampire beside him, Nathan kept his hands on the steering wheel. Leaning against the seat, Katherine cocked her head to the side, fluttering her lashes as a pout spread across her stained pink lips. Not liking his lack of reaction, Katherine shuffled closer, her hand running across his thigh. "Don't be like that, Nath." She pouted.

Tensing, Nathan felt tingles run down his leg as her fingers pressed against the rough material of his jeans. Katherine smirked at this, knowing her touch was driving him insane. However, the smirk faded when Nathan reached down, picked up her hand and placed it back by her side.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine leaned forward, causing a thick brown curl to fall over her eyes. As she huffed and shoved the curl out of her face, the doppelgänger pursed her lips in annoyance. "Katherine… I can't do this. I'm sorry… Let's just focus on getting the moonstone." Nathan told her.

Ignoring him, Katherine placed a hand on his cheek. Nathan almost crashed the car when her fingers caressed his cheeks. Clearing his throat, Nathan avoided her eyes. "I'm trying to drive."

Once again, she ignored him. "Nath, I need you. I miss you inside of me. I miss being in your arms." Katherine admitted, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "You don't have to push me away."

The attractive male beside her flinched. "I'm sorry, Kat. I can't." He couldn't sleep with her knowing she didn't feel the same way he felt for her. Sleeping with her would only make his feelings for her worse. And he didn't want that, he was trying to move on.

Katherine's hands fell back to her side as she frowned. Katherine Pierce had never been rejected in her life.

It seemed that he had finally gotten through to her as she turned to the window and said nothing. Sighing in relief, Nathan continued to drive, his eyes flickering back to his sleeping older brother, Mason, who was in the back of the car.

As they drove towards the motel outside the small town named Mystic Falls, it seemed that Nathan didn't notice Katherine staring at him before turning back to the window every once in a while. He didn't notice or he was ignoring her. It was one or the other. As she looked at the werewolf beside her, her natural enemy by nature, Katherine couldn't help but frown.

The werewolf was very handsome, that, Katherine would openly admit. Nathan was of average height, standing at 5'10, he had dark brown, almost black hair, a muscular and toned body and beautiful, dark brown eyes. Katherine loved his eyes. The dark brown orbs could be described as soulful, or even dreamy, nevertheless, Katherine often got lost in his eyes. And Katherine Pierce didn't get lost in just anyone's eyes. Like Mason, the only other triggered werewolf Katherine had come across, Nathan's eyes would turn yellow when he was very angry. When they did, the doppelgänger would miss the dark brown hues.

After giving him the one over, Katherine turned away, a smirk curled across her lips. She was Katherine Pierce and Katherine Pierce **always** got what she wanted.

 **…**

Flashback, one month ago.

Drumming his hands on the bar table, Mason drunkenly chanted along with the other werewolves, glancing over every once and a while at his younger brother. It seemed that Nathan wasn't enjoying himself too much. Unlike the other wolves, Nathan didn't like turning and letting his body take control. Granted, no one liked turning into a wolf, but wolves like Jules and Brady wouldn't chain themselves up, they'd let their wolf roam around, killing anyone or anything that got in the way.

Nathan would never understand why they acted like turning into a huge dog was a gift. Sure, you could say they were looking on the bright side, but was there a bright side when your bones are broken and popped out of place every full moon? But then again, they had all taken a life. Accidently or purposely, they were stuck with this curse for the rest of their lives as a punishment.

Getting up from his seat, the floorboard squeaked beneath him as the chair dragged over the boards. The group looked up, cocking a brow in surprise. Eyeing the twenty-three-year-old in confusion, Jules, only being two years older, sent him a confused look. "You okay?"

She knew he didn't like how they would roam free as a werewolf. Nodding, the man with an unfinished literature degree pushed himself away from the table. "Just gonna' get some fresh air."

He didn't give Jules a time to reply before exiting the bar. As the cold air hit his heated body, Nathan sighed, leaning against the wall. He had been a werewolf for an entire year now, and turning didn't get any easier. It hurt just as much as the first time, perhaps even more. It was strange to think merely a year ago, he was in college, studying literature and living in a shared apartment with his girlfriend. His girlfriend. Thinking of her made him wince. He missed the gorgeous Latina dreadfully.

"Why's a handsome guy like you stood out here, alone?" A smooth, silky voice drawled from beside him. Jumping, he turned to see a slender, shapely brunette. She was beautiful.

However, just by her scent, he knew she was a bloodsucker. Cinnamon, perfume and death. Narrowing his eyes, Nathan looked at the rather tall brunette. She was an inch below him, but she was wearing heels.

"What do you want?"

She rolled her almond-shaped eyes. "I think you mean, what do _you_ want?" He cocked a brow at this as she continued. "You don't want to be a doggy, do you?"

He hesitated before shaking his head. "No… I don't." Katherine smirked at this as his dark brown eyes gazed into her own.

Reaching up, Katherine ran her cool fingers along his uneven jaw. "Perfect."

End of flashback.

 **…**

Pulling the black Range Rover into the motel car park, Nathan stopped the car, pulling the keys out the ignition. For a moment, it seemed Katherine was too busy looking down at her newly manicured nails to notice the motel they had pulled up at. As Nathan braced himself for the vampire's rant, his eyes flickered to his sleeping older brother in the back. Snores left his lips as he turned on his side, cradling his arm to his chest.

Noticing the car engine had stopped, the brunette furrowed her arched brows together and looked out the window. As soon as she caught sight of the cheap, run-down motel, she snapped her head in Nathan's direction. "No way am I staying there."

Sighing, Nathan looked at the vampire. "I've been driving for hours, Katherine. Mason's exhausted and we both need to eat. Not all of us are vampires." He pointed out.

"Katherine Pierce does not stay in cheap motels, okay? She stays in luxurious 5 star hotels."

"Well, she does now." Nathan quipped, turning in his seat to nudge Mason.

His brother groaned, pushing him away and curling into the car door. Sighing, Nathan unclipped his seatbelt, he'd wake up Mason later. As he climbed out the car, Katherine abruptly followed.

Shaking her head, Katherine turned her nose up at the motel, stomping her heels into the ground. "Nathan!"

Turning to face her, Nathan raised a brow. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, taking a step towards him. "There is no way in hell I'm staying in this dump. My outfit is worth more than this whole motel!" Katherine snapped.

Ignoring her, Nathan locked Mason in the car before he headed to the motel entrance. Before he could pull the door open, Katherine sped in front of him. Fluttering her lashes, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pouting. "Please, Nath."

For a moment, his dark chocolate eyes softened. She loved a vampire named Stefan. Gently unwrapping her arms from his neck, Nathan frowned and stepped around her. As he entered the motel, Katherine stood outside. Rejected… Yet again.

 **…**

Pulling out his wallet, Nathan approached the motel's desk. A petite blonde stood behind it, flicking through a magazine as she took no notice of the handsome, young man approaching. When he cleared his throat, she looked up, her bored, gray eyes sparkling with interest as she eyed the man. Sending him a smile, the blonde leaned forward, showing a small amount of cleavage.

"Hi, can I help you." She smiled.

Nathan nodded, sending her a faint smile. "Yeah, can I have tw-" He was cut off by a sultry voice.

"We'll have one room; a king bed." Katherine purred, wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck. She pressed her body against his, her warm breath fanning on his collar bone. He almost melted fro, the contact but managed to refrain from curling his arms around her tiny waist. The young girl frowned, glancing at Katherine insecurely.

As Nathan went to insist for two beds, he was cut off by Katherine placing a manicured nail against his lips. "I can't wait to get you in there. You've been teasing me all day." She whispered, her eyes glinting with mischief as her finger tips glanced from his lips and to the collar of his shirt. She then leaned forward, pressing her plump lips to Nathan's neck. Her lips glided across his neck, leaving a trail of fading love bites down his neck. Each kiss left a tingling sensation behind. Nathan's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the feeling of her body being pressed against his, the feeling of her lips pressed against his bare flesh… It was intoxicating. No, she was intoxicating. Katherine Pierce was a drug. She was addicting, she gave him wild cravings. And the only thing that satisfied his cravings, was the touch of her skin, the sound of her laugh or the rare smile that would spread across her lips.

 **…**

"What was that?" Nathan asked, slightly breathless from the exchange as Katherine strutted in front him, her eyes scanning the motel room in disgust. A king sized bed with a cheap, stiff mattress, an old, floral couch that looked as if it belonged in an elderly care home and a small, box television.

For a moment she didn't reply, instead she stared at the sight in front of her. Well, it would have to do. Plus, if they went to a hotel, there wouldn't be a way of convincing Nathan to get a room with one bed. Turning to face Nathan, Katherine fluttered her lashes flirtatiously. "I was showing what was mine." She replied, running her fingers along the collar of his black bomber jacket.

Nathan pushed her hands away, shaking his head. "Whatever."

Walking past her, Nathan eyed the dusty couch. Sighing, he slung his jacket over the armchair and placed a pillow so it leaned against the arm of the couch. Sitting down, Nathan kicked his shoes off, before laying down on the couch, his stomach facing the ceiling. Katherine didn't say anything, she simply eyed him curiously before slipping into the filthy bathroom, grabbing her bag which she had compelled the blonde to carry.

When the door closed behind her, Katherine placed the bag on the counter and opened it, she then pulled out the black, sheer babydoll nighty. She kicked her heels off, took off her leather jacket, slipped out of her jeans and took off her tight purple shirt. She took a moment to admire herself in the mirror as she stood clad in a push-up bra and matching underwear. As per usual, she looked beautiful.

Unclipping her bra, she slipped the nightgown over her head before switching her underwear to matching lacy ones. Pulling her long ringlets out of her babydoll nighty, Katherine brushed her hands over her bouncy, brown curls before pushing them up, adding more volume. Leaning closer to the foggy mirror, the doppelgänger pulled a sultry pink lipstick out her bag and re-applied it, before checking her appearance again. She looked irresistible. Nathan wouldn't be able to resist her.

Slowly, she opened the door and peeped out to find Nathan laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Leaning against the door frame seductively, Katherine's pink lips curled into a teasing pout. "Don't tell me you're going to be like this all night…" She trailed off, causing Nathan to sit up and face her.

His eyes widened at the sight of her. She was wearing a skimpy nighty that exposed a lot of ample cleavage, showed off her slender, bronzed legs and highlighted her jaw-dropping waist. His mouth dried up as she smirked, tilting her head back so her curls pooled down her back. "I wanted to have fun."

He couldn't even talk as she stalked over to him, eyeing him like a juicy, raw stake, and she was the lioness. Sitting on his lap, Katherine made sure to grind her small bum against his groin as she cupped his face, leaning close so the tip of his nose was touching hers. "You don't have to reject me, Nath. I miss you." She whispered.

The nightgown slipped up her thighs, showing more of the soft olive skin he wanted to run his hands over. He knew it was wrong. She loved Stefan and he liked her. He'd only end up hurt, but he couldn't help but run back to her. When he was with her it felt so wrong, yet it was so right.

Shakily breathing, Nathan nodded, causing her to grin. She adjusted herself on his lap, pressing into his lower regions almost painfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing her breasts, that were almost bursting from the gown, to push against his chest.

"Indulge me, Nath." She whispered.

Unable to resist, Nathan's eyes flashed yellow. But not in anger. In lust. Katherine smiled at this as his hands dug into her hips. Letting out a low growl, Nathan flipped them over, pinning her to the couch as he began smothering her neck with kisses. Moaning, she tossed her head back. Out of all the men she had been with, Nathan had been the most amazing lover. He could be gentle yet he could be rough, and most of all, he was her drug. She needed him.

Determined to fight for dominance, Katherine flipped them back over, using her vampire strength as Nathan smirked, his eyes flashing yellow. Grabbing her hips, he pulled them up. They both stood up, Nathan holding her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Walking over to the bed, Nathan made sure to thrust his rather tight jeans against her bum before throwing her back down on the bed.

 **…**

Combing her fingers through Nathan's dark locks, Katherine smirked, pushing herself against his bare chest. No one could resist Katherine Pierce. Slowly, fingertips ran down her back, caressing her skin as Katherine marvelled her masterpiece. Love bites covered Nathan's body, the ones he had given her had sadly disappeared, damn vampire healing. Pressing a kiss to his pulse, Katherine couldn't resist sucking the skin above his pulse as he groaned, his fingertips twitching against her naked body.

"Round six? I thought I tired you out." Katherine giggled. He didn't respond, causing her to raise a brow.

Glancing back up at the werewolf, she rolled her eyes when she noticed he was fast asleep. " _Chas…"_ He moaned in his sleep.

The Petrova narrowed her eyes at this. Was Nath dreaming about some other girl when he had a beautiful one in his arms?!

 **…**

 _"_ _Nathan, stop it!"_

 _The un-triggered wolf laughed, spinning the petite Latina as she clung to his tall frame, wrapping her legs around his waist as her dark hair danced around her. When he began to become dizzy, he placed her on the small couch. The apartment they were in wasn't much, but it was home. Home consisted of faded yellow walls with dampness, a cheap couch with many holes in and creaky floorboards._

 _Giggling, she pushed her black curls from her face. "Nath. My hairs all messed up now." She complained half-heartedly._

 _Nathan chuckled, lowering to her height as he jumped on the couch, causing it to creak under his weight. "Chas!" He whined in the same town._

 _She snorted, shaking her head as she cradled his face. "Shut up."_

 _He grinned as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his._

 _"_ _I love you." She informed him affectionately._

 _Pulling her close, he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Likewise."_

 _She laughed at this, pushing him away. "I love you likewise." The teased back._

 _Grinning, he pulled her closer and pressed another kiss to her lips._

 _"_ _Nathan?"_

 **…**

He woke up to the sight of Katherine looming over him. Her brown hair cascading in large ringlets down her back as she ran a finger down his chest. No more was the sight of Chasity's kind smile, instead all he saw was the mischievous glint in Katherine's brown eyes. Nether the less, both were different, but he had similar feelings towards both of them. Blinking disorientatedly, Nathan lifted his head up.

His brown locks were sticking up in all sorts of different directions as Katherine ran a hand down his toned stomach. "Hmm?" He asked, yawning as the brunette pouted, concealing her jealousy. Who the hell was Chasity? Whoever it was, Katherine would rip her spine out. No one took what was hers.

"I asked if you were okay." She lied, sending him a seductive smirk as she continued to feel the hard flesh beneath her hands. His abbs were rock hard and Katherine just wanted to lean down and run her tongue across them, savouring the taste of his abbs.

Nodding, he sighed. "Yeah."

Moving the covers so she could reveal her naked body, Katherine fluttered her lashes, her hand trailing lower as they headed down his faint treasure trail. He woke up when he realized where Katherine's hand was heading to. Tilting her head to the side, she pouted. "Play with me? I'm bored."

Despite the fact he wanted to make Katherine scream, again, he knew they had to stop. He liked her, hell, he may have even loved her. He couldn't be quite sure. But one thing he did know, was that whenever he was around the vixen, he'd get the same feeling he had once received around Chasity. The annoying butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach and tightened up his throat. Shaking his head, he stared at the beauty before him. "No. Tell me about you."

Clearly he caught her off guard as she pulled her hand away, surprised. "What?"

Nathan pulled the covers to conceal her body as he leaned on his elbows, making sure he too was covered. "Tell me about Katherine Pierce." He encouraged.

She hesitated. "She's a survivor."

Shaking his head, Nathan cut her off. "Nope. That doesn't count. Tell me something about you, something that nobody else knows."

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, she frowned. "This is stupid."

"But it's not, Kat. Tell me."

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out." He snorted at this and shook his head. "I've heard that before." He responded.

For a moment, she was quiet. It was almost as if she was having a mental war with herself. Twisting a curl around her finger, she frowned. Katherine Pierce did not get nervous. "I'm Bulgarian." She admitted.

His eyes lit up as he leant forward, generally interested. "Really?" He asked, a smile on his face. "I was raised there." She piped up, her voice softening at the memory.

Once again, he smiled, interested by the real Katherine. Not the stone cold killer Katherine. Enjoying the smile, she nodded. "And… My real name, it's Katerina. Katerina Petrova." She hesitantly admitted.

His eyes widened in surprise as he pushed a curl out of her eyes. "Katerina." He tested the words on his tongue.

"I like it. It's much nicer than Katherine."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Tell me something about you then." She challenged.

"I played lacrosse in high school."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. "Really? I tell you that I'm Bulgarian and my real name, yet you tell me you played lacrosse."

He laughed at this, throwing his head back as a rare, faint smile curved on her lips. His laugh was a beautiful sound. "Fine. I was a nerd in high school." He finally admitted.

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny. Tell me something true."

"That is true." He insisted.

Once again, she shook her head. "No way."

"Yes way." He paused. "I had acne, braces, was the least athletic person to walk on this earth and I had no friends. I was painfully shy and an easy target for the bullies." Katherine, or Katerina's, brows raised in surprise. "I was known for my cooler older brother, Mason. Or my other, much older brother."

Cupping his jaw, she winked. "Puberty was good to you then."

He laughed. "Geez, thanks Kat." This time she didn't protest to the nickname.

She smirked. "Well, it was their losses and my gain." She purred, making him chuckle.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it!**

 **IF YOU DO WANT TO READ ANOTHER CHAPTER THEN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS ADDING MORE DEPENDS ON THE FEEDBACK.**


End file.
